The Lumberjack Fantasy
by lilseli69
Summary: "It doesn't matter what kind of world we live in now. You have to follow your desire. That is neither foolish nor stupid."
1. Chapter 1

So...here is my first Walking Dead fanfic. I hope to join the ranks of the other WD fanfic writers on here, you are all glorious and captivating!

_Let me preface by saying that I had an absolute blast writing this and I hope you all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it._

Daryl and Carol...I am profoundly complexed and obsessed over these two. They want to take comfort in each other so badly, at least from my perspective, though neither one knows how. If they do decided to take the plunge, I hope the writers make them sizzle.

To all the men who read this story...my apologies if this makes men seem like pieces of meat. Allow me then to offer this perspective...it's the Apocalypse guys, get over it! Lmao!

Takes place after Pretty Much Dead Already. If Hershel had never skipped out to get drunk, and the farm life went on... could have happened?

There will be three chapters and possibly a sequel. Please read and review! I really hope you guys like this! Next chapter is Hot Hot Hot! Consider this a wet your appetite kind of thing...

**Disclaimer: Robert Kirkman, you magnificent bastard...I hereby borrow these characters for a spell! **

**And to Norman Reedus...you perfect walking emodiment of male sexy...you inspire me.**

**Let the good times roll...**

* * *

><p>The axe slung down hard and split the log in two. Daryl bent down to refill the chopping block. The Georgia air was hot, thick and heady, but despite the unsavory conditions, the men decided now would be a good time to begin a stockpile of firewood for the winter. Nearly three weeks had gone by since Sophia stumbled out of that barn, and survival against what could be a lean winter had taken point.<p>

They had been at it since late morning, pausing only to shower themselves with the hose leading from the farmhouse. Shane, Rick and T-Dog had left in the pickup heading for the tree line to load up large blocks of wood and bring them back to Daryl. Glenn gathered the chopped pieces and was using a wheel barrel to cart them to the side of the farmhouse.

Hershel had taken, Carl, Jimmy and Beth to help him in the fields. Dale went along to stand guard. There were some fences to fix and cattle to tend and Carl was going to learn how to milk a cow. Rick thought the activity would be good for his son, so he consented. The rest stayed behind to gather the wood. The women had started canning some of the farms harvest of fresh vegetables for the pantry. It was a long, tedious process and the extra hands in the kitchen were put to good use.

Carol sat on the porch taking a break with a cup of coffee and watched Daryl work. The old tree stump they used as a chopping block sat comfortably by their camp surrounded by trees and tents. The angle from the porch was perfect. She could sit quietly and go unnoticed.

Carol studied Daryl as he planted his feet and brought the axe full circle over his head to split the log perfectly. The muscles of his arms flexed in the rays from the slowly settling sun behind him, his skin shining with sweat. He wore one of those tank top shirts that clung to his body with dark carpenter jeans, ripped in different areas and tight through the hips and crotch.

Turning away from her, he bent to get another piece, and Carol's breath hitched. She bit her bottom lip as she observed his derriere. She smiled to herself, feeling like a naughty teenager. Her eyes followed his movements with the next log, which caused her loins to begin a slow simmer.

Daryl Dixon was truly a turn on.

And he didn't even know. There was nothing sexier on earth than a man who didn't strive to be attractive.

She was startled to hear Andrea settle into the chair next to her, also holding a steaming mug and gazing out at Daryl.

"He sure is a bite of salty goodness isn't he?" she said in a low voice.

She gave Carol a sly glance.

"Enjoying the show?"

Carol's cheeks turned red. She distracted herself by sipping her coffee, unable to answer the woman directly. Together, they watched Daryl in the clearing, moving about to retrieve the logs, bending over to toss the pieces at Glenn's barrel, wiping the sweat from his brow…

They watched as Glenn's grip on a large log suddenly slipped and dropped near Daryl's foot.

"Watch it jackass," Daryl said, glaring at the kid.

"Oh, bite me man it slipped," Glenn bit back.

"Cause you ain't got workin' man's hands," he growled loudly. "Them tiny hands o' yours are only good for haulin pizza's."

Glenn grabbed the barrel and pushed off towards the house.

"Kiss my ass you hillbilly bastard," he shouted at Daryl over his shoulder.

Daryl glared at Glenn's retreating back and returned to work.

"I wonder if he loses that arrogance of his in bed," she said her voice low and hinting towards Carol, trying to gage her reaction.

"No, you need that confidence, or the sex wouldn't be nearly as exciting," Carol said casually. Andrea laughed. Carol blushed deep at her boldness, but kept her head high. Dishing about men with a girlfriend brought back her youth.

"You have a point. I've always had a thing for roughnecks. Lumberjacks, farmhands, construction workers, you know? Rough calloused hands and an exterior to match; beer and scotch instead of martinis and wine; those guys are much more fun in the sack than those suit wearing metros," Andrea said under her breath.

"I don't know about you girls, but I take mine lanky, bold and sweet, with just a hint of exotic," said Maggie from behind them. The girl came forward, also holding a mug and staring at Glenn coming back with an empty barrel, a sparkle of naughty in her eye. She sat in front of the women on the top step of the porch and leaned her back against the pillar.

"Myself, I prefer the strong leader type that looks sexy in a uniform," Lori said, also coming through the door, mug in hand settling in another chair.

Andrea raised an eyebrow. "I could see how that would be attractive," she commented.

The women smiled at each other and silently observed the entertainment.

Together they watched as the pickup truck backed up to where Daryl and Glenn stood waiting. Parking the truck, Rick exited the driver side and walked around the back to meet Shane and T-Dog. Together, they hauled the wood to Daryl.

"The handcuffs are an extra bonus, indulge if you have the chance," Lori said as she gazed at Rick.

All jaws dropped and the giggling continued.

"I've always found myself looking for something sweet, strong and dark, when I was a young girl anyway. Of course in this part of the deep south, it was sort of forbidden back then," Patricia said as she swung the door open and settled down next to Maggie. She stared across the grass at T-Dog, the only one not wearing a shirt, his silky skin shining and the muscles of his back rippling.

"Not that I cared one bit," she continued, gazing at him intently.

"Forbidden fruit baby is the best kind," Andrea commented, her eyes sweeping over to Shane.

The women followed her gaze and basked in the glory of that man's body. As he bent low to snag another large log, the muscles of his shoulders flexed allowing one's eyes to move down to the lavishness that was his backside.

"You could crack walnuts with that thing, my god," Patricia cooed.

"We're fresh outta walnuts, we could try a couple of soda cans," Maggie said as she stared.

"No, no too cliché…how bout some coal? See if we can get us a diamond," Patricia said her eyes wide with mischief.

More laughter sounded. They grew comfortable and began having a good time.

"A nice ass is good, but I've always been attracted to beautiful eyes and a good smile," Lori said.

"I agree with the eyes, as long as they are dark and deep," Andrea added.

"For me it's a broad chest and a six pack, but not steroid style. Just good pecks," Patricia said, staring out at T-Dog, who was lifting logs on his shoulders to haul them.

Carol's eyes found their way back to Daryl again, who was pausing in his work to have some water. He unceremoniously drank straight from the jug, despite the cups provided. Even the smallest rebellion befitted him, she thought. She watched the liquid flow down his chin and neck, pooling into the shirt that stretched across his chest.

Carol pictured her tongue following the same tasty trail. An image of Daryl popped into her head. He lay on his back while her mouth ravaged his body and continued south, holding that furtive expression on his face, grunting as she took him in her mouth; lord have mercy, the very thought nearly stopped her heart. She swallowed thickly, and let out a low breath, careful not to draw attention.

The guys had started an assembly line, loading up the wood into Glenn's barrel.

"God, what is it about hard labor that's so attractive on a man?" asked Andrea.

"Maybe it's the aggression?" Maggie suggested.

"Gotta be the testosterone," Lori said.

"It's the tight pants," Patricia added, nodding.

They laughed again, but all eyes stayed on the men, giggling as they watched Shane discreetly pick up the hose and creep silently towards the guys. You could see the delight in his eyes as he aimed it at Daryl and Glenn.

"Oh _yes,_ get all wet," Andrea said with glee in her voice. A chorus of laughter sounded once again as they watched Shane let the stream loose, a melody of curses coming from his victims throats.

Rick was the first to move. He tackled Shane from behind laughing while the others cheered him on, and pulled the hose out of his grasp. Rick backed up and turned the flow on Shane, who was a good sport, trying unsuccessfully to block the spray with his hands. Soaked, he removed his shirt and tossed it on the ground. They each took turns spraying the water at one another and shaking off the excess.

Carol watched Daryl move his hands through his hair, slowly letting the water drip over his shoulders, flowing down his well-defined arms. He shook his head rapidly letting the wet hair fall naturally. She let a low breath out, not escaping the attention of the others.

"He really is delicious Carol, you should totally do him," Maggie said, tossing her a look.

"Please, look at that man. I wouldn't even know where to begin, I'd lose my mind," Carol said helplessly.

"Just see if you can get him naked first, then it should fall into place… hopefully yours," Lori said covering her mouth and laughing.

The women laughed together, covering their faces and blushing.

The men were soaked to the skin now, everyone following Shane's example and removing their shirts, all but Daryl. He needed to stay covered.

Carol noticed him study the other men with a slightly jealous look. She'd skimmed over the story etched into his skin. Licking her lips, her thoughts turned wicked again as she pictured her tongue working its way down over his scars, attempting to wipe away his pain.

Carol's eyes swam out of focus, lost in her daydream.

The sound of metal hitting wood broke through and she inhaled a sharp breath, shaking her head.

The guys resumed their work. Carol watched as Daryl fingered the blade of the axe and broke away from the group, heading towards the shed. Hershel kept a grinder there and Daryl had been using it daily to sharpen several different axes and a few sturdier knives. As he disappeared around the bend, the conversation resumed.

"Each of them is so different. I just wonder what the sex is like," Andrea said.

"I bet T-Dog is real slow you know, savors everything…makes it last," Patricia said, her southern drawl sounding out her words. She twirled a blond lock around her pointer finger, gazing dreamily across the lawn.

"At first sure, but I bet he's a stallion after all that waitin'," Maggie said wrinkling her nose playfully.

The women laughed again, shocked and wide eyed at Maggie's remark.

"Baby, it's been so long for me, I would wreck that man from first to last," Patricia said, giggling.

Andrea spoke up they settled down.

"Slow is good, but let me tell you, there's nothing like a rough and tumble. Shane is quite a sweet ride, with stamina to go with it," she said sipping her coffee. The others whipped their heads around to stare at her, eyebrows raised. Andrea blinked rapidly and bit her bottom lip, wrinkling her nose and glancing at Lori.

Lori was staring into her coffee cup, her eyes a little dreamy.

"Shane is a guilty pleasure," she said smiling to keep up with the group dynamic. Everyone relaxed and resumed watching the men.

"Rick is bit of a wild one though," she let out before taking a gulp of coffee.

All eyes flew to Lori, eager to hear the details.

"We couldn't afford a real honeymoon, so some of our friends took up a collection and sent us to this lavish hotel by a large beautiful lake that had a beach. On our wedding night, Rick insisted we talk a moonlight stroll. So, off we went. We were so hot for each other; we ended up skinny dipping and making love in the water. We must have been real loud though, because the local police sent a water patrol to retrieve us. We spent the rest of the night at the police station. We laughed all the way home though, trying to figure out what to tell our friends."

Lori smiled and shook her head.

"And one night, a few years ago, Carl was sleeping at a friend's and Rick was fixed on us staying at home so we could go at it all night."

They looked back to Rick as Lori told her story.

"He got it into his head that we should have sex in every room of the house. So, while he drew the curtains, I slipped out of my clothes and laid on the staircase, just to start things off in an interesting way. That was the first night those cuffs came rolling out," she said laughing.

"He latched me to the bars and went to town. I got so worked up I busted through one trying to pull myself up," she said wistfully.

"He was true to his word though. We screwed in every single room but for Carl's. Each room had something different to brace myself against and we never did the same position twice. In the bathroom it was the shower stall, the laundry room I was bent over the folding table, the kitchen and the living room well, let's just say, I felt bad entertaining people after that. It was a _long _night, but a damn good one." Carol watched Lori's eyes swim out of focus falling victim to her memories.

Everyone watched as Glenn passed by, nodding towards Maggie, holding her gaze, while she smiled and blushed.

"So spill it Maggie, what's Glenn all about? I bet he's kind of shy," Andrea said joking with her.

Maggie's gaze fell to her boyfriend, who was dragging the empty barrel back towards the group.

"Yea, he was at first, but now he's real take charge, you know. Makes my knees weak, I swear. The other night, we snuck outside real late and he took me up against the shed," she said lowering her voice conspiratorially.

The girls gasped, shooting looks towards Glenn in disbelief.

"I tried to tell him we could get caught but he just went on kissing me. I was wearing this real short skirt for him and I think that's why he was kind of insistent. He was gentle, but so passionate at the same time. I got lost after that."

Maggie's eyes grew soft as she stared. "We have that whole 'new lovers' thing going on, where everything is a stolen moment. Some of the best times I've had," she said her voice cracking a little.

"The next morning, I woke up and he had left flowers outside my bedroom door," she finished dreamily.

Carol envied the girl. To have a new lover was exciting, but sneaking around with him was even better. You have the luxury of relishing every touch so you could remember later. Experience a constant replay of everything that has happened in anticipation of your next meeting.

Maggie looked down at her feet. "It makes me feel like a fool though," she admitted.

"Oh honey, why?" Lori asked in disbelief.

"The world being what it is now; could that kind of relationship still come to pass? Or is it unavoidable that it ends in pain and death? Why do we even bother?" Maggie questioned, her eyes growing damp as she stared at Glen.

"Relationships are all we have now honey," Lori said to her soothingly. "Lovers or not, what we do with the people we have is what defines us, makes us human. Besides, you and Glen are so right for each other. It's inspiring to the rest of us that part of our old lives still exists somewhere in this world."

Maggie smiled at her and turned to stare at Glen.

Carol stared at the young woman's back, knowing she wasn't really convinced.

"That's how I would want it with Daryl," Carol said boldly. "We're alike in a lot of ways. We've each lived in our own personal hell, and now we're just…free," she whispered.

"After everything that has happened, what he's done, I would be a fool to not want him."

They turned as one to stare at her as she spoke, almost hypnotized by her soft voice.

"It's his intensity that's so attractive, so perfect. No matter what he's doing, he can completely focus on it," Carol said.

"Quite a good quality in a man if you want him as your lover," Lori said carefully.

"I never had a true lover," Carol whispered, staring at her feet. "I don't even know what kind of qualities to look for if you want to know the truth," she admitted. "All I know is that when I look at him, something inside me comes alive that was dead for so long…"

"Is it courage?" Maggie guessed.

"Hope?" Patricia asked.

The woman shook her head.

"Passion," she said.

A small smile spread over Maggie's face as she watched the woman's eyes.

"If it was going to happen between us, there is nothing I won't do for him. Daryl, he's the type that would be fervent and unbidden. But, I wouldn't just want Daryl as a lover. I would want him around for the long haul. And that I think is going to take some time, if it even happens at all." Carol said with certainty.

"You would be with a man like that again? Almost like married?" Andrea asked incredulously.

"I married Ed almost right out of high school. Didn't really know any better. Daryl is my fantasy come to life. He's the man I should have married."

"Carol," Lori said, her face wrinkled with worry.

The woman held up a hand, firm in her resolve. "I know, Lori. I didn't even know Daryl before the world went to hell. He was a different person then, so was I. But, he never would have let Sophia out of his sights, had she been his. Ed wouldn't have given a shit. That was all I meant." Carol's throat flexed at the thought, the memory of him tearing into her was still fresh and painful.

"I just know that being with Daryl will sear the memories into my skin. Good memories, fond ones. He would let any moment steal us away; he's a rebel like that."

Carol looked down at Maggie.

The girl gazed up at her, hanging on every word.

"It doesn't matter what kind of world we live in now. You have to follow your desire. That is neither foolish nor stupid. Daryl and I could have a life together; one we both want to remember. I've earned it and I will wait till it's just right between us. I won't force a single thing on him," she said slowly.

"Besides, he would make every horrible day with Ed seem like a brief nightmare, and that's well worth the wait," she finished, taking a final sip.

The women grew silent, letting Carol's words resonate over the group. A few moments passed and Carol looked up as Daryl came from around the side of the farmhouse and strode quickly back to the group, gripping the axe tightly. He rejoined the guys, who were done loading the last of the wood.

Silently, the women stared at the men they wanted allowing their desires free mental range.

The guys were breaking up, finally forgoing the workday and heading in different directions. Rick and T-Dog were walking towards them, speaking in low voices, while Shane went into his tent and came back out wearing a new shirt and his shotgun in hand. He headed towards the RV where they kept all the ammo. Glenn disappeared around the side of the house, with the last of the wood. Only Daryl remained, standing quietly picking at his hands and gazing out at the fields.

"Well," said Andrea after a few minutes. "This conversation has me properly frustrated. Think I'll make my way to Shane and see if he's going to patrol." She left the porch and headed inside with her mug.

"Suddenly I feel like reporting a crime," Lori said, her eyes on Rick.

"Maybe Glenn could take a break and show me where he picked those flowers," Maggie said hastily, flying off the porch in his direction.

Rick watched the girl run after Glenn, amused. He approached the women, slowly climbing the porch with T-Dog just behind.

"Afternoon Ladies," he said. The women smiled at him.

"Officer Grimes, I'm glad you happened by. Seems we have a cat up a tree," Lori said giving her a sly look.

Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you'll just show me the way ma'am, we'll see what we can't do about that," he said, not missing a beat.

As the couple exited the porch and headed for their tent, T-Dog nodded to Carol and spoke to Patricia.

"Sure is hot out here," he said, smirking at her.

Patricia blushed and smiled.

"Would you like something to drink?" she said coyly.

"Yes ma'am," he said, making eyes.

Patricia led him into the house. They passed by Andrea, who was coming back out the door, her hair loose over her shoulders and face still moist from washing.

"Off I go," she said to Carol in passing.

"Happy hunting," Carol said in a low voice. They acknowledged one another with knowing looks as Andrea headed off after Shane, who had emerged from the RV, holstering his sidearm.

And then there were two.

Carol gazed out at Daryl as he took up the axe again and slammed it down on the block, leaving it to sit for later use. He sat down, pouring water into his mouth again and staring out at the tree line.

Carol was suddenly sad. In all her dreams and fantasies, a man like Daryl would never want her the way she wanted him. In the end, she'd always be a giver.

Suddenly she craved distraction. Maybe the RV could use some tidying.

She set her mug aside and moved down the porch steps. As she passed by Daryl, she smiled at him in greeting. He nodded his head towards her and Carol's heart sank a bit. He never acknowledged her directly unless she did first. She paused by the campfire to pick up a few stray cups and a dish.

"Hey, you got a second," he grunted from just behind her.

Carol jumped, surprised.

"Sorry," he said smirking.

She grasped her neck, shaking her head at him. "What's up?"

"I got splinters."

"Excuse me?"

"Splinters," he said holding out his hands. "Think you could fix me up?"

"Oh um, yes" she said, distracted, and motioned for him to follow as she headed for the RV.

Inside, he sat at the table while she retrieved some supplies. She laid some alcohol and gauze in front of him and dug in her purse for tweezers.

"Pretty sure I'm not going to need a grenade," he said smiling a little.

She smiled and finally produced the small silver object. He laid his hands down and she bent over them, focused on the task before her.

He had five in one hand and seven in the other. Carol soaked some gauze in the alcohol and rubbed them over the tweezers. She leaned forward.

"How come you didn't wear gloves?" she said without looking up.

"There for sissy's," he said and winced a little as she pulled out a long one.

For some reason, the noise struck her stomach and shot straight to her heart. She swam in the euphoria for a moment and reached for his hand once more.

Carol worked in silence, trying not to produce that sound again. Each time she pulled out the irksome shards of wood, she would wipe the area with alcohol and proceed to the next one.

Daryl was silent as well, watching her. He studied her face and his eyes slowly went south, trailing over her shoulders and down the slope of her neck, pausing to gaze down her low blue top. Each time she leaned forward, he could see more skin. He couldn't quite tell if she was wearing a bra. Curious, he leaned forward slightly to get a better view.

Carol could feel his eyes on her and when she glanced up, he sat back quickly, with what she swore was guilt passing over his features.

Was he just looking down her blouse?

Carol pushed the thought away and bent over his other hand. She continued working in silence watching him in her peripheral vision.

She could see his eyes move cautiously back to her when she looked away. Carol felt the intensity of his gaze burn into her flesh, to the point where he had stopped squirming from the pain. She bit her lower lip, and moved forward a few more inches, allowing him to see whatever he wanted.

Pulling the last piece out, she set the tweezers aside and stood, going over to the sink. She turned on the water and motioned for him to join her. They stood close to one another as she lightly ran a stream over the cuts, caressing his hands. Carol could feel him staring at her face, but knew he was easily startled, so she resolutely kept her eyes on her work, allowing him the comfort.

She grabbed some liquid soap and spread a good amount over his hands, working gently to get a good lather and slowly working the foam over his dirty fingers. Carol went on like that for a bit, pretending to wash his hands, all the while drinking in his presence to reflect on that night, when she would surely be alone and free to fantasize. Out of long habit, she glanced at his face briefly and was stunned.

Daryl stood next to her, his head bent a little and eyes shut. Carol quietly turned off the water and reached for a small towel. She dabbed at his wet skin staring into his face. He opened his eyes and locked them with hers, each listening to the other breathe.

"Thanks," he said softly.

He stared hard into Carol's eyes. He seemed to be holding himself under rigid control, but was on the brink of letting loose. The earlier conversation on the porch fueled her nerve. She wanted this man, and suddenly her impatience took control.

Impulsively, she leaned in and kissed him softly. The sharp intake of Daryl's breath snapped her back to reality and she backed away, covering her mouth. He stared at her, confusion decorating his face.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I wasn't thinking," she muttered, echoing words she once spoke to her husband. Placing the towel down and moving back to the table to collect the supplies, she prayed he wouldn't start ranting again. Carol's face turned red and her heart sank as she listened to his footsteps move towards the door, no doubt pissed at her lack of boundaries.

There was a click.

Carol looked up to see him standing by the door, which was now locked. Daryl turned his head and his gaze joined with hers. Her pulse quickened as a chill struck her spine.

Stolen.


	2. Chapter 2

**So...hello again!**

**I decided to go off on a bit of a tangent. One of your awesome reviews mentioned what it would be like to hear Daryl's POV. And so here it is. **

**And yes, I am aware of the grammer. I tried to write it the way he speaks, so forgive me.**

**There is another chapter coming and I have started a sequel. I will update tommorow, just finishing up some editing!**

**I truly love this story, so I took my time on it. Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review, it tickles me! **

**Smooches!**

* * *

><p>That morning was like any other; up at the crack, a quick breakfast then head out to go huntin'. Seein' as I had to be back early so we could start workin', I was grateful to all the squirrels makin' themselves known. Hell, I brought back a dozen, easily two days worth of meat for the group. Carol had smiled up at me when I laid them in front o' her already cleaned.<p>

Couldn' help it...I smiled right back.

Damn woman's been gettin' under my skin as of late. Couple o' weeks since we buried Sophia passed already, and I saw Carol was learnin' to smile again. Yesterday, I heard her laugh at a joke old Dale had told.

Really like her laugh…

Still, everyday she went to visit her girl. Followed her once, tried to stay quiet. She sat for a long time, chattin' to the mound o' dirt, talkin' about how much she missed her and that she would always love 'er. Carol tells Sophia stories about the group, how Carl's doin' and that the boy missed his friend.

Listened hard when I heard my name. Carol said I was all brave for goin' out looking every day and that she would always be grateful. Told Sophia how I yelled at her, sayin' it was her fault for not watchin' her daughter. Carol said I was right, it was her fault. Almost broke cover right then. Wanted say sorry, that I was just angry. But she started to cry, laying her head on the mound. I bit my lip and held back.

Didn't know what to say, not the comfortin' type.

The memory of Carol cryin' that day sticks to me everywhere I go; makes my stomach churn.

Carol smilin' at me floats 'round my brain. She'd never know it, but I think that smile might just be the most beautiful I ever saw. Wish I had it in me to stare into those eyes o' hers for more than just a second. Gorgeous eyes, soft and bright blue. The day I told her that rose story was the longest I ever gazed at another. Ever since her girl died…I just couldn't. Closest I ever came was the night I ripped into her. We locked eyes for a few heartbeats, and I softened up like a little wus.

Been tryin' to make it up to her ever since. I ain't talk to her much, and when I would, I guarded my tone and tried to smile. Best I could do.

I watch her a lot though, mostly from far away. At first, I was just meanin' to look out for her, make sure she wasn' gonna do nothin' stupid. Started noticin' things about her. She liked to keep busy, that was for sure. Noticed she bent over a lot when she was workin. Couldn' help it; began starin' at her ass. It was real nice, small and round.

Brings thoughts to a man's mind, ya know?

I saw she liked to keep her hands busy. So I asked her to mend my favorite shirt once, sat down to watch. She was quiet when she worked, I liked that. Her face would go stiff while concentratin' and those eyes would focus on nothin' else till she was done.

She's like me that way.

* * *

><p>I heard the proch door creak open and looked over. Carol had just come through, and was sitting in one o' the chairs with a drink. I turned back around and split the log I had sittin' on the choppin' block. Wiped at my forehead; damn Georgia heat makes me sweat like a pig. The hose was nearby, I'd been showerin' myself all morning. The boys had gone out to get the last load, and then we'd call it quits. Left me with the Chinaman, and for once he wasn't spoutin' off at the mouth every other minute.<p>

Just fer kicks though, I handed him the axe after they left, just to see what the kid had in 'im. Oh, he split the log a'ight, but got the blade stuck in the block. I chuckled when he tried to remove it. Rookie mistake, best leave it to the professionals, I told him.

I never knew Chinamen could glare like that.

He tried to make up for it though. Carried a heavy log for me to split, but damn near dropped it on my foot.

"Watch it jackass," I grunted.

"Oh, bite man it slipped," he bit back.

"Cause you ain't got workin' man's hands. Them tiny hands o' yours are only good fer haulin' pizza's," I growled at him, snickering.

I watched as he picked up the wagon and stormed away.

"Kiss my ass you hillbilly bastard," he shouted over his shoulder.

Glaring at his back, I kinda felt a bit proud o' his growin' a spine and kept quiet…let him have the last word.

I picked up the axe and went on wit' it.

I turned my head when I heard laughter. Some o' the women had gathered on the porch; what the hell fer, I don't know. Girls do that; they sit around talkin' about cookin, sex or books, sometimes for hours.

That would drive me crazier than a shit house rat.

The boys got back just in time. They started unloadin' what they had, and I paused for a drink. Screw the cups; I went straight for the jug. The guys fell into a line, and I had to get movin' if we wanted to get done all the sooner. They started loadin' up the wood fer the kid, and I went back to splittin'. I didn't see Shane and that damn hose until it was too late.

"Shit, you asshole!" I shouted as the spray got me. I was soaked through now, damn cop.

"Dude, epic fail man!" I heard the kid shout.

I looked up to see Rick tacklin' Shane, shaking my head at them two. If they wasn't fightin' they were playin'. Couple a damn yahoos.

Still, in this heat that spray felt good. I ran my hands slowly through my hair and then shook it out.

"Don't look now boys, but we got ourselves an audience," Shane said shaking the water off his skin and tossing his head in the direction of the women. The others turned to look, but I just took up the axe again. So what if they was watchin'? No big surprise. What the hell else is there to do nowadays?

"Nah, they're just talking. Girls do that, don't they?" Glenn asked.

"Yea man, but they're watchin' us, I'll bet my badge. Women like that whole lumberjack thing, but that seems to be Daryl's department," he looked at me and grinned, but I just glared.

Dick.

"How 'bout the rest of us give them a show?" Shane removed his wet shirt and tossed it aside.

"Woo, sorry to tell ya son, but I'll be gettin' more looks than you fer once," Dog said. "You know every woman has a curiosity about the brothas..."

I snickered at 'im, shakin' my head. I started to take my shirt up, then quickly rolled it back down, glarin' at their backs.

"Yea well, Rick and I have that skinny with a six pack thing goin' on, and chicks dig that. And we _know_ we're getting some later, so uh, the rest of you are just gonna have to be envious," Glenn teased slapping Rick on the back as the two of them removed their shirts.

"Speak fer yourself man, I got me a blonde bombshell to take care of, know what I'm sayin," Shane said, lowering his voice.

"That makes two of us," Dog countered.

Even I turned my head.

Shane crinkled his brow. "You and Andrea, since when?" he sounded pissed.

"Na man, that Patricia is all kinds a cute. And I think she wants me."

"Tread lightly though brother, what with Otis and all…" Rick warned.

Dog held up his hands. "I won't even make a move, out of respect. I'll just spend more time with her, take the sensitive approach. She'll find her way to me, they always do," he said with a grin.

I took up the axe and went back to work. The lot o' them were actin' as bad as the women.

They seemed to follow my example and lined up again. We worked silently for a few minutes until I had trouble splittin' the wood. I fingered the edge of the blade; dull again.

"Back in a bit," I said and started walking towards the shed where Hershel kept that ancient grinder o' his.

I put my foot to the pedal and began pumpin' to get the old wheel workin'. It took a few minutes but I got the edge sharp.

Closed the door behind me and started walkin' back, but stopped when I spotted a squirrel runnin' across the grass behind the house.

"Oh, you sassy li'l sonofabitch," I muttered reachin' for my knife. Critter's back was to me so I crept closer until I was within throwin' range. I crouched low, aimed and threw right at the spine, lockin' 'im into the ground.

Smilin', I glanced around; no one there to praise my skills. Screw 'em, this one will just be for me. I plucked my knife out of the ground wit the critter still on it and tossed it in the tall grass by the shed. Be back fer it later.

Put my knife away and I walked on, going back to the boys when I heard Maggie talkin'.

"_The other night, we snuck outside real late and he took me up against the shed," she said_.

I paused.

"_I tried to tell him we could get caught but he just went on kissing me. I was wearing this real short skirt for him and I think that's why he was kind of insistent. He was gentle, but so passionate at the same time. I got lost after that. We have that whole 'new lovers' thing going on, where everything is a stolen moment. Some of the best times I've had," she said her voice cracking a little._

"_The next morning, I woke up and he had left flowers outside my bedroom door."_

So the Chinaman's a lover boy 'eh? Humph….pansy.

"_It makes me feel like a fool though," _I heard her admit.

I snickered. What…he cries after sex or something?

I listened to their chatter about what makes us human and how she and the Chinaman were right together. I shook my head, and moved to head back when I heard Carol's voice.

"_That's how I would want it with Daryl."_

I froze.

"_We're alike in a lot of ways. We've each lived in our own personal hell, and now we're just…free," she whispered._

My chest got all tight. How did she know I felt like I was free?

"_After everything that has happened, what he's done, I would be a fool to not want him."_

She wants me?

"_It's his intensity that's so attractive, so perfect. No matter what he's doing, he can completely focus on it."_

I leaned against the wall. Funny, I thought the same thing 'bout her. I listened to her tell 'em about how she never had a lover, and don't know what to look for.

"_All I know is that when I look at him, something inside me comes alive that was dead for so long…"_

Everythin' inside went still.

"_Is it courage?"_

"_Hope?"_

I sucked in a breath.

"_Passion," Carol said._

The breath slowly blew out o' my lungs. I stood there in a daze.

"_If it was going to happen between us, there is nothing I won't do for him,"_ she went on.

I raised an eyebrow. Really…well there are them thoughts again.

"_Daryl, he's the type that would be fervent and unbidden."_

I smirked lookin' at my feet. Pretty sure she was talkin' about sex.

"_But, I wouldn't just want Daryl as a lover."_

I raised my head.

"_I would want him around for the long haul. And that I think is going to take some time, if it even happens at all."_

There's my chest goin' tight again. She sounded so certain.

"_You would be with a man like that again? Almost like married?" Andrea asked_.

There you go blondie. Make her see some sense.

"_I married Ed almost right out of high school. Didn't really know any better. Daryl is my fantasy come to life. He's the man I should have married."_

I felt it then.

I'd been holdin' back, but right then I felt it…felt it deep. The way she talked 'bout me…somethin' brewed inside. And it was warm, thick and threatened to take the air from my lungs.

I listened to her talk about that asshole she married and how he wouldn't've cared about Sophia like I would. Her voice was so soft, part of me wanted to go to her right then. I stood quickly away from the wall.

"_I just know that being with Daryl will sear the memories into my skin. Good memories, fond ones. He would let any moment steal us away; he's a rebel like that."_

I smiled. My heart swelled a bit. It was nice.

"_It doesn't matter what kind of world we live in now. You have to follow your desire. That is neither foolish nor stupid. Daryl and I could have a life together; one we both want to remember. I've earned it and I will wait till it's just right between us. I won't force a single thing on him," she said slowly._

A life we both want to remember. I fell back against the wall again. She knew me alright, that was fer sure.

"_Besides, he would make every horrible day with Ed seem like a brief nightmare, and that's well worth the wait," she said._

Whoa. She really believed I could do all that?

It was silent for a bit, which was good 'cause I had some thinkin' to do. I stood there, takin it all in, but I got restless and started walkin' back. I wouldn't look at them as I passed; didn't want 'em to know I'd heard.

They had finished loadin' what I'd split and were breakin' it up. Chinaman was heading towards the house wit' the last o' the logs. I saw Maggie practically soar off the porch and follow 'im.

"Let's head over to that porch and see what's up," Dog said to Rick and Shane.

Shane shook his head. "Gonna head out to patrol. 'Sides, I got a feelin' I won't be alone." His gaze drifted to the porch noting Andrea walking inside. He disappeared into his tent.

"Coming along?" Rick asked me.

Shook my head no and watched as they headed off. I turned back to the fields, starin' at the horizon. My hands were itchin' a bit from the splinters. Absently, I picked at them.

Carol's words were heavy in my head. I sighed and took up the axe. Slammed it into the wood block, grabbed the jug o' water and sat there drinkin', watchin' the sun go down.

* * *

><p>What the hell was I gonna do 'bout this? I'm no good at this crap. Woman like Carol, she deserves better than whatever the hell I could give 'er.<p>

Watched Shane come out of his tent with a new shirt and gun, headin' to the RV. Andrea came from nowhere and followed him. They headed towards the tree line, softly chattin'.

Rick and Lori headed into their tent, gigglin' like a couple o' kids. I watched as they zipped their tent windows shut. I listened to the sounds that started comin' from Rick's tent; they were laughing softly, zippers were comin' undone, lips and skin smackin'.

Couldn't help but wonder how Carol would sound with me.

Hate to admit it, but I was a little jealous. All this couplin' goin' on and nothin' for me. Well, then again, that ain't exactly true. More than obvious if I went to Carol…

I could just do nothin'. She doesn't know I heard 'er, so we could just go on the way we are…no one would be the wiser. She said she'd never force me to do nothin'…

Thought about the fact that I was alone. Normally that's fine, but how much longer was I gonna be? I finally got a reason fer not wantin' to be alone. See, I have somethin' with Carol that I never had wit' anyone.

A chance.

I had a chance to treat 'er like no one ever did. And I knew she would do right by me, that's who she is. Right then, I could picture us together, giving affection to each other, maybe even more.

We're the same, and we'd treat each other the same. We'd know how to savor each touch, make the things that felt good last, because we'd never had that before. And it would be good. It would be damn good.

Mostly, 'cause we were both starving for it.

That was what I could hear in her voice. She needs me.

And hell, I think I fuckin' need her.

* * *

><p>Heard soft footsteps behind me. Knew it was her. As she passed, she smiled. I nodded back, lost in my head. I heard the sigh and saw her frown as she picked up a few dishes.<p>

I glanced down at my hands. Somethin' clenched in my chest again. I got up and walked over to her. Now's the time to stop thinkin'.

"Hey, you got a second?"

She jumped clear out o' her skin and almost dropped the dishes. I tried not to smile.

"Sorry," I said.

She put a hand to the flushed skin on her neck and shook her head at me.

"What's up?"

"I got splinters."

"Excuse me?" she said, crinklin' her brow.

"Splinters," I said holdin' out my hands. "Think you could fix me up?"

Couldn't read the look on her face. Was she relieved or what?

"Oh um, yes" she said softly and turned her back to me.

Burned holes into the back of her head followin' her to the RV. I had no idea what I was doin'. Best to just wing it, I guessed.

She opened the door and climbed inside. Fell into a bit of a daze, starin' at her ass from that view and sort o' stumbled up the stairs.

She was sortin' through that bag o' hers while I sat. That reminded me; never did thank her for saving my ass that day.

"Pretty sure I'm not gonna need another grenade," I smirked.

She met my eyes and smiled. From the bag she took a pair o' tweezers.

I looked away, rollin' my eyes to the Lord.

Come on, think jackass. Say somethin'clever. She bent to examine my hands, countin' how many there were.

She started cleanin' them tweezers and I clammed up. Best let her take the lead. Problem with that is she's just as quiet. Fuckin' hell, we're never gonna get anywheres.

Carol leaned forward and began poking around the areas, lookin' to catch the end of a piece.

"How come you didn't wear gloves?"

I blinked. Barely felt the tip o' one piece bein' grasped.

"There fer sissy's," I said and winced out loud as she pulled the first splinter out.

She stopped for a second, and I saw her swallow hard. She grabbed my hands again, and went back to it.

She bent her head, and I started gazin' at 'er. I really drank her in, takin' my time. Her skin was soft everywhere, her eyelashes were thick and framed them gorgeous blues. My eyes roamed south over her neck and shoulders. Wonder if the skin there would taste like the rest o' her…

The shirt she wore was cut real low, and every time she leaned forward, I could see more and more. Was she wearing a bra or what? I stared so hard, I forgot about what she was doin'. When she looked up, I backed off, but not quick enough. Pretty sure she caught me lookin'.

Strange thing was she started bending forward even more. Like she wanted me to look. I licked my lips, picturing what it would be like to run my tongue down that slope. Felt a stirring in my pants.

Shit, I'm in trouble.

Carol suddenly got up and headed to the sink. I squirmed a little, tryin' to forget the bulge growin' between my legs. She glanced back and waved me over.

Stood next to her and held my hands under the water. Her fingers moved softly over my hands while I stared at her face.

Suddenly, I wanted to kiss 'er. In fact, I was damn near jumpin' out o' my boots. If she would only turn towards me a little, we'd be so close. I willed her to move, staring hard at her face. Turn your head baby, please.

Somethin' slick and wet got my attention. I looked down and saw she had covered my hands with soap and was gently washing the dirt off.

I lost it for a moment. My hands had been sore anyhow from the axe, and she was soothin' the pain away. I closed my eyes and focused on her touch.

The water turned off and her hands were replaced with a towel. I locked eyes with hers.

"Thanks," was all I could say.

I stared hard at her, holdin' back. My stomach twisted in knots.

Come on, baby. I'm too much of a chicken shit to go through wit' this. I know you want me, please Carol do something.

Out of nowhere, she closed the space between us and kissed me.

I forgot to breathe. God, her lips were so soft.

I sucked in a breath, and she read it wrong. Carol pulled those lips away and muttered an apology and that she wasn't thinkin'.

That made two of us.

And when I felt those lips, I _knew_ that I needed her; in more ways than one.

I walked to the door and locked it. Could feel my heart beatin' faster.

Lookin' over, I silently told her what was happenin'.

This is our moment baby.

Stolen.


	3. Chapter 3

**So...as promised, the final chapter.**

**Please review! Love to you all and I will see you real soon!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I would be in my bliss if I owned anything...sadly, this is not true.**

* * *

><p>Carol stopped breathing all together.<p>

Daryl's eyes betrayed his firm resolve. Something inside him had clearly broken, and the lust, the need for her painted his face. Daryl moved towards her slowly, stopping short as Carol paced back a few steps until her thighs hit the table. She stared at him cautiously.

He gazed into her eyes, pleading.

"Don't be scared Carol, I ain't gonna hurt ya" he said softly.

Carol's body visibly relaxed, allowing him to move closer.

Daryl's gaze was a mix of curiosity and hesitation. One hand rose to her cheek and his palm ran lightly over her skin while he passed his thumb across her lips. Daryl watched the effect of his fingers moving over her skin. He trailed his knuckles lightly down her neck. Carol's eyes softened and she leaned into the touch staring into his eyes.

Daryl froze for a minute, staring at her and biting his bottom lip.

"You got real pretty eyes, Carol. Love it when you look at me," he whispered.

Suddenly, she felt him softly clutch her waist and pull her forward into his arms.

Their lips met softly, emitting a low groan from Daryl. She was shaking all over, her arms unconsciously draping over his neck. He slowly snaked his arms around her back and kissed her fervently. Carol's poor heart beat faster when she felt his tongue softly lick her lips in between kisses. She was growing dizzy from her own need, and clung to him tighter.

Daryl abruptly pulled back a little to stare into her eyes and looked almost sad, disappointed. As if he wasn't worthy.

"This alright?" he asked his voice low and deep.

Carol nodded and touched his face in awe. He seemed frozen where he stood, unsure what to do with himself, staring at the floor.

"What is it?" she asked him softly.

"It's just…I don't deserve this. I ain't been…real nice to ya…"

Carol gently brought his face level with hers. She kissed him again, quieting his fears.

He pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and breathing her scent deeply, pulling Carol closer. She clutched his back, holding him in place, breathing his scent to make sure he was real.

She shook under her intense emotions. This man had a knack for giving her shaky knees. A hot salty tear spilled down her cheek. Daryl pulled back, concerned.

"Carol…"

She inhaled a shaky breath. "Is this really happening?" she asked of him, her voice barely above a whisper.

He stared into her eyes and nodded.

"Heard what you said," he whispered.

Her heart stopped. "What?"

"I heard what you told the girls…I heard everything."

Carol's face contorted and she took a step back. "And are you here out of pity, or are you taking advantage?" Fresh tears flowed from her eyes.

For a moment, he paused to study how shiny they'd become; it only added to her subtle beauty.

Daryl brought both hands to her face, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

"I deserved that," he said softly.

Carol looked away, embarrassed. Daryl pulled her closer.

"I'm here 'cause I want what you want," he said.

Carol met his eyes.

"A life we wanna remember, right?"

Carol beamed up at him.

Daryl sighed. "Love your smile," he grunted.

They kissed again, slower now and gradually deeper. She draped one arm around his neck and placed the other on his chest. When he pressed her hand with his own and leaned into her, she lost what balance she had, landing softly on the table behind her.

Daryl pulled away again, his chin quivering. Under her hand, Carol could feel rapid pounding. His body trembled and his face scrunched up as it did when he was nervous.

"Daryl, we can take it slow," she said softly. "I'll wait till you're more comfortable with this..."

He shook his head slowly, lacing their fingers together over his heart. He cupped her face with his free hand.

"I can't…can't wait anymore, I need you," he told her quietly.

Carol's heart surged. She closed her eyes and kissed the hand that held her.

"I've wanted you for so long Daryl, almost my whole life," she whispered, her eyes wet.

Carol felt his lips on her forehead. Her tears spilled over his chin as her body quivered. Their eyes met once more.

"I've wanted you longer," he said smirking. She gave him a shaky smile.

Daryl kissed her once more, and slowly they wrapped their arms around each other. Their grips were tight, touches soft, and his hands stroked her wherever they could. She began leaving soft pecks on his neck, encouraging him to explore anything.

"God, you feel so good," he grunted into her ear.

Daryl's right hand absently passed over her breast, cupping as he went. She felt him grab her ass and softly grip her flesh. As he squeezed her lightly, Carol trailed her fingers down the front of his pants, pausing at his growing mound. She put a bit of pressure behind her wrist and stroked. He sucked in a deep breath and his eyes flew open, locking with Carol's.

"Don't stop," she whispered and they surrendered to one another.

* * *

><p>Not far from the RV stood the Grimes' tent. Though the windows had been zipped shut, the panting and moaning from within was only second to the sounds of slapping flesh.<p>

"Baby!" Lori gasped as Rick picked up speed. She was bent over in front of her husband, allowing him a luxury they could rarely indulge with Carl always sleeping several feet away.

"You want it harder?" Rick said, sinking deeper inside his wife.

"Yes, Rick" she moaned obediently, gripping the bedroll underneath them.

Suddenly, he seized her and pulled her up, twisting her around to face him. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, entering her smoothly. He plunged into Lori deeply and violently, increasing speed. Their tongues mashed together and they kept up the rhythm, groaning loudly into each other's mouth as they came together.

Ever the wild one, her husband.

* * *

><p>Beyond the edge of the property was a small meadow. The grass grew tall there, and the sun touched everything until it disappeared. Wildflowers grew in droves, and the ground was soft and pliant. There was a rustle towards the middle of the vast foliage. Soft murmurs tickled the light breeze that moved the vegetation.<p>

Maggie lay on her back, arching under the attention of Glenn's lips flowing over her cleavage. He sat up to remove his shirt while she shimmied out of her panties. Glenn watched her, smiling down at his girl who had sat up to undo his pants. As she pulled them down, Glenn stopped her suddenly, his hands on her face.

"I love you, baby" he whispered.

Maggie met his eyes, giving him a soft smile.

"I love you too," she said and moved to lie back down, pulling him along.

He gently entered her, and they moved together for a long time forgetting the world around them. They became a mesh of sweat and tangled limbs. Maggie arched and she cried out loudly as he drilled her deeper, lost in his passion for this girl. Soon, Glenn was in a frenzy of thrusting, unwilling to stop until Maggie cried out his name.

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods behind Hershel's property, a pair of lovers tackled each other in passion, the groaning loud enough to draw any predator, alive or dead.<p>

Andrea's back smashed into the trunk of a wide sycamore tree. She gripped Shane around his thick neck and opened her legs wider, determined to get him as deep as possible. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed into her again.

"Oh, God yes!" she cried.

"Yeah, you like that don't you? You want more girl?" he murmured into her ear as he rocked into her a third time.

"Faster," she snarled into his ear, and Shane was happy to oblige.

Andrea squeezed her eyes shut, determined to concentrate on nothing but the solid pounding into her core, the desperate panting between them and the glorious buildup of her second orgasm.

* * *

><p>The attic of the farmhouse had a cot. Patricia had discovered it years ago. It seemed only natural she use the knowledge to her advantage as she sought a place to have her private encounter.<p>

She had lured T-Dog up the back stairs with the promise of giving him some old fishing rods. He had intended to take Carl one day to a nearby lake and teach the boy. As they climbed the stairs, he told her of his father and how they went on fishing trips together as a child. Patricia listened quietly, waiting to make her move. To her fortune, the rods leaned against the wall behind the cot.

They sat together, fiddling with the twisted line. Now and then, he glanced at her, smirking as he got wind of her real intentions. Patricia gathered her courage and gently took the spindle out of his hand, tossing it to the floor.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" he asked through his bemused look.

Patricia smiled and tackled him to the bed, her mouth closing around his. T-Dog matched her spunk and grabbed her ass with both hands, shifting her until she straddled him completely. They laughed together at the sheer absurdness, but soon the laughter died away when she pitched forward to meet his lips as they began to writhe together in passion.

No words only breath, hot and moist against skin. Zippers flew apart, clothes in a pile and finally nothing but tangled flesh. As expected, he slowly savored her every curve with his hands, pausing to use his tongue however possible. She stayed on top, determined to feel every bit of his length as she lowered herself slowly, gripping his shiny head as it advanced over her breasts. They moved together for awhile until the stallion grew restless, flipped her over and demanded she release along with him. Patricia closed her eyes and surrendered to the sensations, certain in the knowledge that teenager within was finally sated.

* * *

><p>Daryl captured Carol's mouth again and the kisses grew more intense, hungrier. One hand gripped her jaw, kissing her soundly, opening his mouth and demanding access to her own.<p>

He was pulling at the fabric around her waist. Daryl lifted her shirt over her head trying keeping their lips together. He lightly fondled her breasts still cupped inside her blue lace bra, and ran his thumbs over her nipples, which were growing hard under his attention. Daryl's mouth pulled away from her lips and trailed down her neck. She closed her eyes, focused on his tongue tasting her flesh, while she pulled her fingers through his damp hair. Carol tugged the sleeveless shirt from the waistband of his jeans and over his head.

Daryl leaned into her so much she found herself laying back on the unsteady table. She watched him slowly kiss down the slope of her breasts, clutching her hips. His breath, panting with need was hot against her skin. He nibbled her flesh through the bra, sometimes peeling it back with his teeth and kissing the reward beneath. He continued to her stomach and back up, using his entire mouth to taste her. One hand followed his lips wherever they went, running over the places now wet from his tongue. He studied every slope, curve and muscle, seemingly fascinated by her movements. She was so lost then, it barely registered what was really happening.

She was being worshipped, explored.

Carol realized then what had been nagging her all this time about Daryl and how he was around women. Why he never looked twice at Andrea, or stared at Lori's ass the way Shane did. If ever he did have sex, it was probably nothing like this. She imagined short, drunken one-night stands or quickies, but never leisurely and focused.

Just as she realized this, his head moved up to hers and their tongues danced. He moved to kiss her cheek.

"Daryl," she said breathing in his ear.

"Yea," he grunted back, licking her jawbone hungrily. Carol quivered and gripped the back of his neck.

"There's a bed in the back," she whispered hotly.

His eyes moved over to hers, softly nuzzling her nose and brushing her lips again.

"Is that what you want?" he said gruffly against her mouth.

"Yes," she breathed.

He paused in his movements his face growing soft. There was a twitch in his jaw.

"Tell me," he whispered.

"I want you," she told him, breathless. Her arms latched onto his neck as he quickly pulled her up.

"Again," he commanded, staring desperately into her eyes. She brought her hands to his face and held him firm.

"I want you Daryl," she moaned against his lips before inserting her tongue into his warm mouth.

With a loud and final grunt, he picked Carol up as she wound her legs around his waist. She shuddered under the evidence of his strength. Carol had often daydreamed about Daryl hoisting her into his strong arms in the midst of their passion. Her heart surged and she clung to him tightly, relishing the moment. Turning, he made his way to the back, stumbling as they kissed, and collapsed together in a furtive heap on the mattress.

Carol was relieved to lie down and concentrate. Dusk was setting in, and the back room was getting dim, a perfect ambiance. Carol drank in every detail; every small sound that escaped from his throat, every word he said and every touch, just in case this was a one-time thing. Nothing major had happened yet; still she prayed it wouldn't be the only time.

She kicked off her shoes and raised her knees around Daryl's waist. He slowly laced their hands together and held them on either side of her head. Carol surrendered her body to him, prepared for whatever came next. Daryl kissed her deeply, clutching her hands. She closed her eyes and moaned softly into his mouth. He whispered Carol's name against her lips and breathed into her mouth. Daryl suddenly stopped moving and pulled slightly away gazing into her eyes, worry lacing his features.

"Daryl...?"

"Ya trust me, right?" he asked softly.

"Completely," she said immediately.

His heart swelled. She didn't hesitate.

"I never been like this wit' anyone else, slow and all. I don't really know what I'm doin' and 'm scared I'll hurt ya," he said sadly.

Carol stared into his eyes. She raised her head and kissed his cheek, nuzzling the area with her nose.

"Just do whatever feels good," she whispered into his ear.

Daryl responded immediately, alternating between slowly kissing her lips and neck as she felt him release her hands so he could brace himself above her. She clutched at his bare back, the skin still hot from his working in the sun. Carol couldn't get him close enough. Her heart was soaring with emotion as she cried his name. They were kissing with almost absurd passion. When he came up for air, Daryl found he was becoming addicted to the very taste of her.

He began to lick and kiss her anywhere he could reach. He made his way south pausing at her breasts still bound in a bra. He watched as she unlatched the garment from the front while his mouth enticed her through the lace. He slowly slipped the straps down her shoulders until the fabric peeled away.

She was revealed to him now, and however odd it was, she felt comfortable. Perhaps it was the look in his eyes, the way he studied her with fascination, or the way his hands gently caressed the bare skin she was always afraid to show. Daryl's lips skimmed over her soft mounds of flesh, pausing to suck softly at the nipples, and continue down lower until he reached the last barrier. Carol felt his fingers unfasten the button of her jeans and tug at the denim until they were tossed carelessly on the floor.

Until the air hit her skin, she had forgotten that she wore no panties. Carol watched Daryl silently observe her naked form. She half expected him to turn tail and run, but he just knelt above her, running his hand up her leg and pausing at his newfound discovery. He brushed the skin between her thighs absently.

Either he was trying to decide what to do next, or he sure as hell had no idea. As his fingers deftly skimmed over her mound, Carol unconsciously parted her legs, staring up at him, trusting him to explore his new territory. She reached up to his shoulders and pulled him gently down so that he lay next to her, propped up on his elbow. Daryl stared into her eyes, his expression timid. Lowering his head, he worked his fingers softly through the folds of her skin while skimming her mouth with his own. He found her nub of flesh and stroked softly. Carol arched her back instantly, showing him that this was the way.

They kissed deeply as he slowly worked her. She melted under his touch, her heart overwhelmed under the intimacy. Carol's blood raced when his tongue thrust slowly into her mouth and he pressed harder against her nub. She moaned into his mouth, encircling his neck with her arms. Daryl broke away slowly and turned his head to watch his hand move. He studied the motion and how she arched and bucked against his hand. The way her body responded as he inserted two fingers inside her, using his thumb to continue stroking and pressing against her now swollen nub. He watched the way her breasts move, her body flushing and her nipples becoming hard under the intensity. Daryl felt a surge of pride as he watched this woman lose control under his touch. Carol whimpered loudly, gathering the fabric from the bed beneath them in her hand, holding on to Daryl for dear life as she rode the waves of a powerful orgasm.

Carol panted. She tried to think, but nothing came. Her body relaxed as his hand caressed the skin of her torso. When her eyes flew open, he lay there next to her, watching her face. They stared at one another as she grew calmer. Carol wanted to speak, to tell him how incredible he was, that she never felt like that her entire life, but she decided she would show him instead.

Carol sat up and slowly began to undo his jeans. He lay there, propped up on his elbows, watching her calmly. She glanced up a number of times to ensure he was okay with their progress. Seeing no objection she pulled his jeans slowly off, keeping her eyes focused on his. Her hands ran back up his thighs. He quivered at her touch and looked uncertain. She moved up to kiss him softly, trying to calm his nerves. Carol slowly moved down his neck, licking the roughness, gripping the scarred skin of his chest. Just as in her earlier vision, she let her tongue roam hungrily south while he gripped her shoulders. She listened to the soft grunts erupting from his throat and answered with her own moaning.

Before she could glance down to see what kind of prize awaited her, he grabbed her face and made Carol look at him.

"You don't have to…" he whispered.

"I want to," she said clearly.

He looked nervous. She gently touched the hand that held her face.

"Do you trust me?" she said as soft as when he did.

Something snapped in his eyes. He smirked and nodded.

Carol stared into his eyes and slowly moved her hand down. She grasped him, stroking slowly, watching his face. His brow crinkled and his mouth fell open as their eyes remained locked, each concentrating on the sensation she created. Carol moved her body lower until she was bent over his length. As she took him into her mouth he winced.

The sound affected her deeply. She wanted to please him. Carol gripped him around his waist and applied more pressure, taking him to the back of her throat. She felt Daryl's body tense under her endeavor. She glanced up at him, licking slowly upwards to show how she desired to taste every part of him. He stared down at her, amazed.

Carol continued, slowly savoring and sucking as much of him as she could. She could feel him grow harder in her mouth. Carol gripped his thighs and created friction by increasing speed. His hips were lifting off the bed in time with her movements. Her breath came out in gasps, flowing hot and wet over his skin. The air cooled his shaft only to have it warmed quickly by her mouth. Every so often, he would caress the skin of her cheek, cradle her head, or grip her shoulders as he bit his bottom lip.

Carol was so focused, she didn't notice the cramp in her neck slowly creeping up, causing her to stop briefly, as she rolled her neck and shoulders.

Daryl pulled her up gently, kissing her deeply. She moved to go down on him again, but he gripped her around the waist, refusing to let go.

"You keep that up, I'm gonna finish before we even get started. And there's a lot more I wanna to do to ya," he whispered fiercely.

Daryl gripped her and flipped them over, pinning her to the bed.

Carol gazed up at him, her bottom lip stuck out slightly in a mock pout.

Daryl grinned and settled his body over hers.

"What's that lip doin out?" he grunted softly.

"I wanted to keep going," she whispered. "I want to return the favor."

Daryl's face grew serious. He softly kissed her pouting lip.

"I want this to last, Carol."

The sound of her name on his lips made her heart flutter. Daryl kissed her cheek softly, moving down to her throat and back up to rest his mouth over her ear.

"Besides, maybe I wanna taste you too," he grunted hotly.

Carol, shocked at the notion, could hardly comprehend as she watched his face disappear from view. Staring at the ceiling, she felt his mouth graze her torso and continue to her thighs. Her eyes slowly shut as he gently parted her legs and pressed his mouth against her outer lips, feeling him kiss and lick softly. He spread her wider, allowing his tongue to begin its search. She felt him softly lick her nub and begin a furious assault.

Carol's body jerked. She melted around his mouth moving against him, encouraging his effort. His tongue was warm and wet, probing her depths. She was finding it hard to believe that he had never done this before. She glanced down at him and they locked eyes. His brow furrowed, he closed his eyes and with a groan he pushed his tongue deeper into her depths and began rubbing her nub with his thumb.

Carol got lost. There were no thoughts, images or emotions. He began to use his tongue once more, watching her let loose. She was alive under his efforts, feeling nothing else except the hot beating against her nub. She could feel the buildup race to her core, her back arching, panting his name, crying out to never stop until she soared, and her body went rigid under the shooting sensation. She came back to earth after a moment and lay there breathing hard.

Daryl took advantage of her sudden tranquility to quietly kiss his way up her stomach and over her breasts until they were gazing into each other's eyes.

Carol lay there for a moment, staring up at him. There was a soft flutter in her belly. She brought her lips to his gently, and raised her knees to him once more. Daryl tensed, growing nervous again.

"Please Daryl, make me yours," she whispered against his mouth.

She felt Daryl's body slowly relax, as if remembering who it was underneath him. As he settled into her body, she reached between them to grasp his hard length and position him at her entrance. He pressed his forehead to hers and pushed swiftly and deeply inside her.

Loud groans from them both accompanied the movement. He reared back slightly and pushed again, trying to go deeper. Carol opened her legs more, giving him more room. He pushed again, holding one of her hips. Carol's back arched under the sensation of his hard length hitting a deep core of pleasure she never knew was there. Daryl caught her mouth, breathing his passion into her, his tongue licking her lips. He began to thrust rhythmically, only pulling back slightly to keep the depth. Carol moved with him, her breath releasing into his mouth in high pitched gasps.

"Holy shit, Carol," he groaned frantically.

Carol put her mouth to his ear, gasping and moaning to encourage him.

"Deeper Daryl, pound me deeper," she demanded to him.

With a loud grunt, he moved faster and harder, clenching her hips. She was hot and wet, her walls clenching around his length. He felt her hands digging into his back as he lifted off the bed slightly to drive in deeper.

Carol whimpered into his ear. "It's so good Daryl, oh god it's so good…"

"I'm gonna make you come again Carol," he fiercely grunted back.

Carol's nails dug deeper into his back. She could feel the muscles flexing under her fingers as Daryl drove in as far as he could go. Every thrust gave her a small surge, so she moved to grip his ass pushing him inside, encouraging his effort.

Daryl closed his eyes tightly. She felt so good, and it had been a long time. He relished the feel of her, and the friction between them. He draped one of her legs over his shoulder and moved faster.

It wasn't long before she tightened around him, her body rigid and tense, as her voice softly trembled out his name. He felt her walls become slick and her core flutter. She settled a little underneath him, panting against his ear.

He could feel a slow buildup to his orgasm coming on, and started to slow down.

Carol's eyes popped open when his movements slowed. He was gazing down at her, and seemed to be studying her face.

"Daryl?"

"Don't wanna come yet, I want more."

She smiled up at him. They kissed deeply again, slowing their movements. As their tongues danced, Carol snaked her legs around his back. Daryl kissed her cheek and slowly down her neck, moaning softly as he thrust in a slow rhythm. He brought his head back up and their eyes locked. She moaned quietly under him, tangling her hands in his hair.

For awhile, they simply moved together. It was exquisite how so much could come from so little. Carol had never been kissed so much in her life. He was unrelenting to break contact with her mouth.

He whispered things to her in between kisses. He told her how beautiful she was, how good she felt, how he'd wanted her. Carol never answered him back; she was immersed in her bliss.

After some time though, he began to quicken his pace a bit and Carol could feel him getting harder. He took her hands in his and laced them together above her head.

"God, you feel so amazing Daryl," she whispered.

"Carol," he breathed against her lips, "I can't hold on baby" he whispered frantically.

"Please Daryl, I want you to come inside me," she groaned into his ear.

Daryl started to pump into her faster, and she was moving with him. The motion of his final phase quickly built another orgasm. She felt his body tense and shake along with hers. He clutched her fingers tightly and groaned loud as he suddenly shot his essence deep within her core, warm and wet and she came along with him. Carol wrapped her hands around his neck and clung to him as he gave her his final thrusts, grunting with each movement.

Daryl's head moved back to hover above hers. They panted together, coming back to earth. Still inside her, he kissed her softly one final time. Her arms draped lazily over his back and caressed his sweaty skin.

Carol kissed his shoulder and up his neck gently, not wanting the contact to end. He seemed to understand, because he stayed put for bit, softly pecking at her cheek. When he finally rolled over, she was surprised when he pulled her along, holding her against his chest with both arms.

For several hundred heartbeats, they didn't speak. Anything said could ruin this perfect stolen moment. Her body hummed a delightful song and she had never felt so relaxed and content.

Tentatively, she glanced up at his face. His eyes were closed, but his fingers moved lightly over the skin on her back. As if sensing her study of him, he peered down at her, moving to cup her cheek.

"You a'ight?" he asked.

Carol chuckled. "That's putting it lightly."

Daryl smiled. His face suddenly grew serious. "Are we…does this mean we're…"

"I'm afraid so," she giggled.

They gazed at each other.

He stared at her, his face serious. "Never had this before…" he muttered.

Carol felt a quick stab of fear. "If you don't want to be together, I mean if it's too much…"

He shook his head.

"This here…it's our reward ya know?" He gently ran his thumb over her lips.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

He shrugged slightly. "The lives we've both had…what we've got now…it's our reward."

Carol was stunned. "Daryl…" she whispered.

He silenced her lips with his thumb and pulled her chin up. "I feel it deep for you Carol; I want to be with you. Don't get pissed at me if I screw up sometimes," he pleaded, running his hand affectionately over her face.

"Same goes for you," she told him, her voice breaking with emotion.

"Deal," he whispered and met her lips with his own.


End file.
